


Compromise (I Bet You, Baby)

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Series: Butterflies Takes On RoisaFicWeek2k18! [6]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Already, Bets, Cravings, Day 6, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Oreos, Pregnancy, Roisa Fic Week 2k18, Sappy, They are married!, omg, roisaficweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: ‘Are you sleeping?’Luisa groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. ‘Yes.’‘I was wondering…’Luisa swallowed as Rose ran her eyes downwards until they stopped on her breasts. ‘Yes?’Luisa couldn’t resist and kissed her beautiful wife again. Rose laughed and pulled away.‘…if you could get me some Oreos,’ she leaned for a kiss again, but Luisa didn’t go for it, immediately leaning away as Rose leaned in.‘Hon, I told you – it’s three AM. I’ll get you some in the morning,’ she pecked Rose on the lips again and turned on her side, pulling the blanket over herself.





	Compromise (I Bet You, Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you beautiful people!
> 
> I can't belieeeve it's already day 6 of fic week! This means today's the day for marriage :))))))))  
> So, I started writing this, and it turned out that I loved writing this so much that I ended up writing a little over 5000 words instead of the 3000 I had thought I would, But I hope you'll forgive me ;)   
> It's fluffy, I almost considered it for the children's topic, but eventually decided to post it on Day 6, anyway. I didn't tag everything I could have for this fic, don't want to give the whole story away :)))))
> 
> This one is for everyone who has survived fic week so far, kept writing, reading, commenting, leaving kudos... And especially for Cate who started all of this and gave me motivation to write seven new fics! <3
> 
> I so hope you'll find it readable!  
> *crosses her fingers*   
> And maybe we could meet by this box below the fic? ;)
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

‘Luisa,’ she heard an almost silent whisper in her ear. The next thing she sensed was a soft kiss on her nose, waking her almost completely. She tried to ignore it and kept her eyes shut.

‘Lu,’ the same voice sounded again through the dark room, more insistent this time. ‘Are you sleeping?’

Luisa groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. ‘Yes.’

Rose tugged the blanket off her head and lowered her face to Luisa’s. She brushed her lips gently against her half-asleep wife’s and then locked them there until Luisa gave up and started kissing back. She slid her hands around Rose’s lower back and pulled her closer, humming lowly into the kiss.

After a few minutes of making out, Rose pulled back and grinned. ‘Then why did you just put your tongue into my mouth?’

‘Because you kept sucking on my lips,’ Luisa mumbled and leaned her head on Rose’s shoulder. ‘Why are you awake? It’s… three AM. Jeez, babe.’

Rose took a strand of Luisa’s brown hair between her fingers and started toying with it. She then looked Luisa in the eyes, forming her most flirtatious smile. ‘I was wondering…’

Luisa swallowed as Rose ran her eyes downwards until they stopped on her breasts. ‘Yes?’

Luisa couldn’t resist and kissed her beautiful wife again. Rose laughed and pulled away.

 ‘…if you could get me some Oreos,’ she leaned for a kiss again, but Luisa didn’t go for it, immediately leaning away as Rose leaned in.

‘Hon, I told you – it’s three AM. I’ll get you some in the morning,’ she pecked Rose on the lips again and turned on her side, pulling the blanket over herself. Rose wasn’t satisfied with that answer and clung to Luisa under the sheet.

‘But baby, I _really_ need Oreos right now. I’m nine months pregnant, I have the right to crave anything in the middle of the night.’

Luisa didn’t move and just tried to drift off to sleep again. Rose ran her finger over Luisa’s cheek and whispered another sweet-toned ‘please’.

‘I got you pickles and whipped cream in the middle of the night when you were expecting Zoe. My craving is not even crazy. It’s just cookies! Cookie-sandwiches, to be exact. Please, honey. I love you,’ she placed another kiss on Luisa’s neck, using their daughter’s technique of persuasion – showing affection. Whenever Zoey had a definite need for something she knew would prove challenging to get, she’d tell her mommies how much she loved them, and just like that in a few puppy-eye blinks she’d always get what she wanted.

‘That’s not going to work, Rose. Don’t you _I-love-you_ me,’ Luisa mumbled into the pillow. ‘And stop kissing me, it tickles.’

Rose only started kissing her more in response to Luisa’s words, going lower and lower on her neck just to stop on her sternum and ascend to her face. She placed a soft kiss on Luisa’s nose and looked her in the eye. Luisa had subconsciously turned around to let Rose do what she had asked her not to do before.  

‘I’ll make it worth your while,’ Rose sultrily whispered into her ear and grazed her teeth over it. She returned her lips to Luisa’s neck and sucked on her most sensitive spots. Luisa felt a shiver run down her spine and her skin tingle everywhere Rose kissed her. She groaned and sat up.

‘Which ones do you want?’

Luisa could tell that Rose was trying to suppress a giggle when she asked her that.

‘Peanut butter and strawberries,’ she chimed and observed as her wife got up from the bed and walked to the closet.

‘Roseanna Alver, I swear to god, one of these days your endless cravings are going to take me to the grave,’ Luisa mumbled in the closet as she pulled on one of Rose’s hoodies and opted for her own mom jeans instead of the silk shorts that were her pajama pants.

‘It’s a good thing that our baby number two should be seeing the light of day any day now, then,’ Rose said from underneath the warm blanket Luisa was jealously eyeing as she put on her sneakers. She stood up and looked at her wife, comfortably lying in the bed and innocently smiling back at her from behind the enormous baby bump. She still couldn’t believe Rose had agreed to do this. Even if this was the result of a bet they had made, she was still over the moon for Rose actually had admitted she liked experiencing what Luisa had. And of course, the second trimester was always a good time for the both of them. Considering how “all or nothing” person Rose was, her fourth to sixth month of pregnancy had been a time mostly spent under the covers, doing what would have produced another baby, had it been biologically possible.

‘About that,’ Luisa leaned in for a kiss, ‘no one starts having contractions while I’m in the pharmacy. Got it?’

‘I’ll do my best,’ Rose smiled as she ran her fingers through Luisa’s long hair. ‘Go, now. I need my Oreos!’

‘So bossy,’ Luisa mumbled as she walked to the door, blew Rose an air kiss, and left.

* * *

 

As Luisa walked in a CVS, she noticed she was the only customer. Of course, only spouses of pregnant wives made in-the-middle-of-the-night grocery runs. She pulled Rose’s hoodie tighter around herself and made her way to the alley with blue Oreo cartons. She looked at the shelves and thought it best to get an array of flavors; pregnant Rose changed her mind even more swiftly than not pregnant Rose.

She was just about to grab a box of birthday Oreos when her phone started ringing in her pocket. Groaning, knowing the only person who’d call her this late was her wife, she slid her finger across the screen, and placed her phone between her cheek and her shoulder.

‘Hey, babe. I’m still in the store,’ she mumbled while reaching for cinnamon roll Oreos.

‘ _Yeah, about that… So, you know how I’ve always had a hard time listening to what you say?_ ’

Luisa grabbed a pack of classic Oreos and got on her tippy toes to get some peanut butter ones from the top shelf, too.

‘Uhm, I guess,’ she stretched her arm out even further but peanut butter Oreos seemed to be displayed only for people taller than five feet five inches.

There was silence on Rose’s side of the line for a second, before words came rushing through the speaker.

‘ _My water just broke_.’

Luisa dropped the carton of _finally_ grabbed Oreos, the grocery basket following right after. She started running towards the exit, exclaiming into the intercom.

‘I told you _no baby_ until I got back home!’ she yanked the car keys out of her pocket and frantically opened the doors. ‘I’ll be home in five minutes. Grab your suitcase and call Linda!’

With these words, she hung up and fled home with her foot steadily on the accelerator. After having made it home record time, she flung out of her car and bust into their house.

‘Ro, let’s go!’ she yelled, the fact that Rose was going into labor making her completely forget about their daughter sleeping in her room. Fortunately, Zoey was a heavy sleeper.

‘Luisa, honey, I know you’re scared and excited, but your other child is sleeping,’ their neighbor, Mrs. Bellamy, appeared from behind the corner, wearing a flower-patterned robe.

‘Linda! Yes, of course. Thank you so much for watching Zoey for us. I’m so sorry it had to be in the middle of the night,’ she shot the woman an apologetic smile, lowering her voice. The older woman grinned kindly, pulling Luisa in for a tight hug. Linda was like a grandmother she never had, without her, they wouldn’t have had anyone to watch Zoey for them.

‘Where’s Rose?’ Luisa wondered, impatiently glancing at the clock on the wall as if Rose was late for her own delivery. Linda laughed, noticing Luisa’s nervousness.

‘I think she’s still in your room,’ and just as she’d said it, Luisa had already disappeared up the stairs and made her way to their bedroom. She found her wife sitting on the bed, incredulously staring at a framed picture. As Luisa had given this particular picture quite a lot of attention, too, she recognized it even without seeing the picture itself.

‘One of the toughest and best days of my life,’ she hummed as she sat down on the bed, shifting into Rose’s side and tangling their fingers together. ‘Now it’s your turn.’

Rose stared at the photo and smiled. ‘I’m scared.’

This was something Luisa hadn’t been expecting. Rose was brave, she had been bound to be. She had led a life of one of the most notorious criminals, for crying out loud. She’d felt fear like nobody else, but this… This she deemed _scary_. And to be honest, Luisa knew exactly how _scary_ all this could be. After all, she’d been through a twenty-hour labor herself with Rose sticking to her side the whole time. There was no point in sugar-coating it for Rose, she was aware of what she was about to go through.

‘I’ll be with you every contraction of the way. Okay?’ Luisa promised, pressing a soft kiss on Rose’s knuckles. ‘Now, come on, let’s meet our new daughter!’

_‘She has incredible eyes,’ Rose hummed into Luisa’s hair, carefully running her fingers through the feather-like hair of their daughter. ‘Just like yours.’_

_‘They’re tinier than mine, though. But I guess that’s what makes them so cute,’ Luisa scrunched her nose and found Rose’s lips with her own. It had been a rough day for all of them, since little baby Zoey had decided to come out butt first at the beginning but then changed her mind before going through with it._

_‘I can’t wait to take you home. My girls,’ Rose didn’t even believe she was being so sappy at that moment, but she couldn’t have cared less – she had never been this happy. She didn’t think she deserved anything barely good in her life, she was eternally grateful for getting to have Luisa by her side. Now, she had this petite bundle, her daughter, sleeping in her hands, embodying everything that was good and pure in this world. Incredulously, she kept running her fingers through the infant’s slight hair and thinking how lucky she was to have that kind of good in her life for once._

_Luisa noticed Rose wandering in her own thoughts, so she decided to bring her back to herself with a soft kiss on her cheek._

_‘What are you thinking about?’ she quietly asked, sliding her index finger into their daughter’s grip. The girl had been waving one of her hands in her sleep for about a minute now, as if she were trying to grasp for something. Her mother’s finger locked in her tiny fist, she settled down and resumed her worry-free dreams._

_Rose bit her lip, looking at Luisa and trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t spoil her non-sappy reputation._

_‘I was wondering whether she’ll sleep through the first night at home or not,’ Rose explained, relievedly internally sighing._

_Luisa smiled. ‘Of course, she will. She’s so small right now, she needs all the energy she can get.’_

_‘Yeah, but I read most of the baby books you bought and – ‘_

_‘Most of? Not all of them?!’ Luisa gasped, staring at Rose with a death glare._

_‘They’re all the same. Anyway, one of their main points is that babies never sleep, and you should get as much sleep as you can before the baby comes,’ Rose looked pretty proud as she shared her knowledge with Luisa, clearly happy with herself. Luisa only huffed in response and grinned with raised eyebrows._

_‘Fine. You want to bet on it?’_

_Rose looked at her for a split second. ‘And what are we betting on?’_

_Luisa tapped her lips with her index finger, before coming up with a suggestion. ‘Diaper duty for a week?’_

_‘Okay, sounds fair – ‘_

_‘I am not finished. And the loser has to carry our next baby,’ she looked at Rose with a cocky grin._

_Rose took her time contemplating on the decision, but finally, after having thought about it enough, she had come to her answer._

_‘Deal,’ she announced, freeing her right hand from underneath their fast-asleep daughter and shaking hands with her clearly amused wife._

And four days later, the morning after their first night back home, a one-hundred-percent quiet one at that, Rose woke up to a self-satisfied brunette in her bed, sipping morning tea and starting her morning off with an I-told-you-so. Her exact words had been ‘That’s what you get for not reading _all_ the books your fiancée bought you’. The next week they spent in Rose’s whining while she was changing their daughter’s diaper with Luisa slouching on the couch, flipping through sperm donors’ catalogues.

Now, as Luisa was pushing her on the wheel chair through the bright hallways of the hospital, contractions already five minutes apart, she regretted not listening to Luisa for once. Each contraction felt worse than the bullet she’d once taken into her chest. This hurt far more greatly than just the sensation of a futile projectile burning her flesh.

But this time, she had Luisa by her side.

“You want some more ice chips, babe?” Luisa ran soothing circles on her back, doing her best to make it easier for her wife. Rose shook her head, heaving as another contraction hit her. She gritted her teeth, clenching her fists in the bedframe just like when they’d conceived the little human, currently trying to make her way into the world. Since Luisa had once done this for a living, they’d decided to do it _the L-word_ style. They’d made love, Luisa bringing Rose to the edge before inseminating her with the sperm they’d got from the bank. And apparently, it had worked like a charm – two weeks later, Luisa had returned home from a grocery run to her wife waving a stick in front of her eyes, sporting two red stripes.

“Ah,” Rose slumped into Luisa’s embrace as half a minute of excruciating pain had passed. “I’m so tired. I don’t want to do this anymore, Lu. Please, let’s just go home. I’ve kept her inside for nine months. I’m good for another nine.”

Luisa petted her head, tugging stray curls loose from her bun behind her ear. Rose looked completely desperate with her cheeks painted a deep red by the lack of air inside her lungs and her freckles more accented than usual.

“I know it hurts, love. It will be all over soon. I promise,” she placed a tender kiss on her wife’s head, hearing her breathing even out.

“Like I promised to read all of these baby books of yours?” Rose witted. Being in labor didn’t really help her sarcasm.

“I hope not,” Luisa laughed. “Now, breathe. We can talk later when this is done with.”

Rose nodded, taking a sharp gasp as her muscles contracted. She was barely two minutes apart by now.

It didn’t take long for her to be rolled into the delivery room, screaming and clutching Luisa’s hand, not far from breaking her bones. But Luisa didn’t complain, Rose was entitled to do anything at this moment.

The doctor kept instructing her to push, but Rose had never felt as weak as she did now. Each push seemed to have no effect on the progress, and she started to lose her motivation. After an hour of constant pushing, she was completely out of breath. With her loose hair sticking to her sweaty face, she fell on her back again, desperately feeling the delivery bed for Luisa’s hand. She released a heavy breath as she felt Luisa’s skin under her palm, turning her head to her.

“You did this to me,” she panted, but she didn’t have enough energy left to sound blaming. Luisa smiled sadly, brushing Rose’s hair behind her ears. Rose had actually brought this on herself, but Luisa was smarter than to remind her that in the middle of Rose giving birth to their daughter.

“Just a few more pushes, Rose. You’re doing _so_ well. Squeeze my hand if it hurts, I’ll do my best to take it away,” she kissed Rose’s knuckles and straightened up in her chair.

“What if I _can’t_?” Rose’s eyes were glistening, and tears made their way down her flushed cheeks. “What happens then?”

Luisa swallowed down the lump in her throat. “She dies. And you could, too.”

She didn’t even want to imagine that scenario. She would _never_ let that happen. Rose had to suck it up and just _push_.

Rose looked at her for a second, gripped her hand, and inhaled. And then she really _pushed_. Luisa had once seen Rose go all she-Hulk when this blonde in a girl bar had hit on her, but this seemed like an innocent tantrum next to what she was witnessing right now in this delivery room. All of Rose’s muscles were pulled taut as she gave everything to bring another Alver into the world.

She was holding on to Luisa’s hand so hard, Luisa would have screamed if it hadn’t been for the warm pride in her chest as she observed her wife – she was _hers_ – be so strong despite the awful lot of pain she was in.

And after another scream- and tear-filled push, a pathetic little cry shattered the heavy gasps Rose kept releasing. Suddenly, all Rose’s ears could register was this whiny voice throughout the room and Luisa’s hand warmly in her own.

Rose had always believed – after marrying Luisa – that she had everything she had ever wanted. Her businesses had provided her with a financially more than secure future, she had the love of her life carrying her name inside the ring around her finger, and her little sunshine of a copy of her wife cuddled up with her on the couch every Friday night for _My Little Pony_. But as the doctor raised the little bundle of the tiniest dark grey eyes and bundle of wet ginger curls, she sensed her life shifting into place. All this time, she hadn’t known what she’d actually been looking for until her eyes met with the petite person being wrapped into a blanket after having had her umbilical cord cut by Luisa.

Her emotions were racing, and she couldn’t decide what to feel the moment Luisa handed their newest family member into her arms. She had stopped crying, now stifling a yawn too long for a person that small. Rose couldn’t turn her eyes away from her, from the little living, breathing human who’d grown inside her for the past nine months. So many meals they’d shared, so many meals they’d rejected, and so many mood swings they’d been through _together_ , and now, here she was – fighting sleep in Rose’s arms.

Rose managed to tear her gaze off her newborn daughter to find her wife, looking as stunned as she herself felt. Softly, she pressed a kiss on Luisa’s cheek, Luisa immediately transferring the kiss to their lips instead. Everything about this moment was so pure, her daughter’s heart beating so lightly she could barely believe the girl in her arms was biologically hers, Luisa’s lips brushing against her own in the tenderest of ways.

“I love you,” she whispered against Luisa’s lips between soft kisses. Luisa gave her one last kiss and leaned her forehead against Rose’s, draping her arm around their fast-asleep daughter.

“I love _you_ ,” her words were the surest Rose had ever heard her, even more so than before they’d said “I do” in front of the altar.

She took all this pain she’d just been through, with the happiness and utter compilation she’d felt while holding her baby, into the dreams she entered as the twelve-hour birth settled down on her, covering her like a blanket. She knew it would be alright if she’d fall asleep – Luisa had her back, as always.

* * *

 

“ _Mama_!” a little girl with two pigtails stormed from an elderly lady to her mother. Luisa caught Zoey into her arms and lifted her up on her hip, giving the girl a nice big hug.

“Hi, bunny! How was your day with nanna?” she asked the toddler grinning in her arms, playing with her hair.

“Nanna made me pancakes!  And then we went to the park, and then nanna taught me patty-cake! And then, I drew a card for my little sister,” Zoey lay at Luisa, pulling out a piece of paper from her backpack. Luisa took the card from her daughter’s hands, expressing extreme surprise and gasping a few “wow”-s. Zoey giggled, kissing her mom’s cheek.

“Can I see her now? Please, please, PLEASE?” her eyes sparkled exactly like on Christmas morning. Luisa laughed, nodding to the shrieking girl.

They started walking to the family room Rose was in, Zoey impatiently patting Luisa’s cheek the entire time.

“Thank you again, Linda, for taking care of Zoe for a day. I can’t imagine what we’d do without you,” Luisa freed one of her hands to give the woman a one-handed hug.

“It was my pleasure! Zoey is an angel to look after. And how many times do I have to tell you, sweetheart, call me nanna,” the older woman smiled with her wrinkly face. She really was one of the best people in their life.

As Luisa had opened the door, she put the already shifting toddler down, managing to grab her before she stormed to Rose.

“Now, Zoey, honey, your sister is still _very_ small, which means no sudden movements nor loud sounds. Okay?”

The little girl nodded with furrowed eyebrows, and then made her way to the bed.

“Mommy!” she chimed. Rose hushed her kindly, waving her over. Zoey took a step closer and carefully put her hand around her mom. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, bunny. But look who’s this – it’s your little sister,” Rose shifted the tiny bundle in her arms, so Zoey could get a better look. Zoey gasped, carefully petting the baby’s head.

“She’s so tiny,” she awed, clearly as fond of the newest family member as her mothers. Rose nodded, her eyes glistening with tears again. The hormones in her system were really working on overload. She turned her gaze to her wife’s who was already reaching for a Kleenex, handing it to her with a sympathetic smile.

“And how can we call this little one?” Linda found her spot beside the bed as well, soothingly placing her hand on Rose’s shoulder. Rose melted into her touch, leaning her head on the woman’s hand.

“Do you want to tell them?” Rose whispered to Luisa who was, despite her perfectly normal hormone levels, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. So long had she been waiting for this – a family, kids. She took a deep breath, gathering herself, and sat down to the foot of the bed.

“I’d like you to meet Hollyn, “Holly”, Elizabeth Alver,” Luisa announced proudly, managing to get Rose to hand her their daughter. Rose hadn’t let her go from her arms for hours, she’d probably only done that once or twice after Holly had been given to her after she’d arrived into the world. She looked at those slowly, so slowly, opening eyes as she woke up to all of these people who already loved her unconditionally.

* * *

 

Even though Rose was still experiencing mood-swings like never before, due to her hormone levels switching gears twenty-four seven, they got home after only a couple days. There probably wasn’t a happier sister than Zoey when her mommies got home with Holly peacefully sleeping in the car seat. The little girl was entertained for the whole evening – lying on the floor, she admired her baby sister taking quick breaths as she slept.

After they’d had dinner, Rose looked around in the kitchen, going through all drawers and counters.

“What are you looking for, hon?” Luisa asked after observing her wife circling back to the same places all over again.

Rose pouted. “Something sweet.”

Luisa grinned as she got up from her chair and walked to her. “Well, why didn’t you just ask?” she hummed before gently brushing her lips against Rose’s in a chaste kiss. Rose chuckled, pulling Luisa back for another kiss.

“Not what I had in mind, but that works too,” she sneaked her hand around Luisa’s waist. Suddenly, her big blue eyes widened, and she gasped.

“You never got me any Oreos!” she blamed.

Luisa rolled her eyes, her fingers trailing up Rose’s arm. “I’m sorry, I was busy freaking out about you having a baby.”

Rose looked her in the eye as Luisa tried to figure out what Rose’s next burst of emotions would be like.

“You freaked out? About me?” she started sobbing, her hormone levels going off the charts. Luisa smiled, kissing her highly emotional wife on the cheek and soothingly rubbing her back.

Luisa knew post-pregnancy hormone levels would take their sweet time returning back to normal, but she was sure with Rose, it would be an even longer ride. Rose had spent so many years shoving all her emotions in, now Luisa was afraid in the midst of all these hormone rollercoasters, she’d release them all. While it seemed like a good thing, Luisa was afraid of seeing what she’d been terrified to catch a glimpse of ever since she’d found out Rose was a criminal – her dark side. She’d seen it a couple times, but the whole thing seemed just... too much. She’d face it, if had to, but she hoped she wouldn’t.

She snapped her head up from her thoughts as she rubbed some shea butter cream on her hands, walking into their bedroom in her wine-red silk robe. Rose was already sporting her favorite pajama pants and T-shirt under the covers of their bed.

“Zoe’s asleep,” Luisa sighed as she fell into the bed next to Rose.

Rose lay down next to her, supporting her head on Luisa’s shoulder.

“Do you think we would have, _I_ would have, ever done that if it hadn’t been for that bet?”

Luisa didn’t answer right away, she procrastinated her reply until Rose impatiently nudged her ribs with her elbow.

“Well, to be honest, I am not so sure you would have. You’re a very hard woman to convince, Mrs. Alver,” she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Rose giggled.

“I am, aren’t I?”

“But I’m sure I wouldn’t have given up trying. With everything, every disagreement we have, fight, even, we find a suitable solution for the both of us. I mean, that’s what it’s all about, you know, marriage,” she brushed a curl away from Rose’s face, letting her fingers linger on the pale freckled skin.

“Bets?” Rose grinned.

Luisa chuckled, moving her hands lower until they reached the hem of Rose’s T-shirt.

“ _Compromise_ , but yes, a good bet never hurt nobody,” she slid her hands under Rose’s shirt to rest on her lower back.

“Tell that to my vagina,” Rose scoffed, shivering to Luisa’s slightly cold hands on her warm body. It was funny how after giving birth every touch Luisa lay on her seemed heightened.

“Well, yeah, that’s unfortunate.”

Rose smiled sadly, closing her eyes as Luisa started a _really_ nice massage on her back.

“We can’t have sex for a while now,” she sighed, the massage seemingly having more than just a relaxing effect on her.

“Oh, a _long_ while,” Luisa agreed, remembering how it had been for her. Her doctor had suggested her not under any circumstances look _under there_ for months. And sitting had not been the most comfortable thing to do for a while either. So yeah, sex was most definitely off the table.

Rose frowned. “I don’t look that attractive now anyway.”

Luisa groaned, digging her fingers deep into Rose’s back.

“Don’t insult my wife.”

“Come on, I’m still carrying my pregnancy pounds. I have stretch marks… You really think I look seductive like _this_?” she motioned to her body. Luisa pushed the blanket to the side and let her eyes trail up her wife’s body. After a few minutes of thorough observation, she turned her eyes on Rose’s, a playful spark playing in her eyes.

“Mm, _especially_ like this,” she hummed, pulling Rose’s body closer to her own and locking their lips together. They made out for a while, since this was the most sexual activity they could afford themselves right now.

After Rose’s lungs started burning for air, she pulled back, her eyes betraying her mind rolling a thought around her head.

“I wonder if Holly’s going to sleep through the night… Want to bet on it?” she grinned hopefully. Luisa shot her an eyeroll.

“You’ve read all the books now, I’m not going to change her diapers for a whole week. Not happening, babe,” she replied tapping Rose’s lips with her index finger. Rose frowned, casting her eyes down.

“But how about carrying our next baby?” she mumbled under her breath. Luisa smiled.

“We’ll talk,” she brushed her lips against Rose’s, “but it won’t hurt to try to convince me. After all, I was promised to be made worth my while for making a three-AM grocery run.”

“You never actually _got_ me anything. Besides, did you _already_ forget about the no sex rule?” Rose pouted, earning a mischievous look from her wife.

“No, I didn’t forget. I just thought… you could top for a while,” she gave Rose a wink, letting her hands fall downwards on Rose’s body. When she’d reached her ass, she swiftly pulled Rose on top of herself, grinning with pride of her discovery. Rose laughed, her rich laugh echoing throughout the room. She didn’t give Luisa a verbal answer as she already descended her body, letting her fingers trail behind and act on their own.

After undressing Luisa almost completely, Rose ascended to her face again, letting her wet lips meet with Luisa’s in a kiss.

“I love you, Mrs. Alver,” she mumbled between kisses.

“I love you too, Mrs. Alver,” Luisa couldn’t help but smile to that, calling Rose _Mrs. Alver_. It had been Rose’s own choice to change her last name to Alver when they’d gotten married. It seemed like such a long time ago already, although it had barely been three years. Being married to Rose just for a lifetime didn’t seem enough. But it would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not sponsored by Oreo.  
> See you tomorrow for the last one! <3  
> (I hope I'll finish it haha)


End file.
